


New Opportunities

by renjunsrey



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental meeting, Cuddles, First Jobs, First Meeting, Fluff, Half Brothers, Half Brothers Changkyun Minhyuk and Kihyun, Hyungwon is a great wingman, Kihyun Changkyun and Minhyuk are all brothers, M/M, Manager Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Mentioned Lee Jooheon / Im Changkyun | I.M, Mentioned Xu Ming Hao | The8 / Wen Jun Hui | Jun / Jeon Wonwoo, Model Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Model Xu Ming Hao | The8, Photographer Chae Hyungwon, Photographer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Photoshoots, Rating is for swearing, Sibling Rivalry, Stylist Xu Ming Hao | The8, This is all super fluffy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, photographer lee minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunsrey/pseuds/renjunsrey
Summary: Hoseok is a model, the soft looking boy on the front of all good fashion magazines, to say he was well known would be an understatement. Enter Minhyuk, an amateur photographer who has never kept up to date with pop culture, and up and coming models.Minhyuk takes a photo of an unassuming Hoseok on the street, but doesn't manage to catch his details before the black haired boy runs off. The picture blows up overnight, bringing the two together in a twist of fate, bringing something new and exciting into both of their lives.AkaHyungwon is a great wingman, and scores Hoseok a boyfriend when he finds a photo of the model on an upcoming photographer's instagram.





	New Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, friends!
> 
> This is a lot of fluff, so get your heart prepared, it's going to hurt after this.
> 
> I wrote this after I saw Wonho and Shownu's shots from Elle, and they practically broke my poor heart with how soft they were, and then this came to be!
> 
> Enjoy it and have a great evening!

It started off as just taking photos, Minhyuk’s younger brother Changkyun had given him his second hand camera for a birthday gift after he had upgraded cameras for his uni course. Minhyuk didn’t mean for it to blow up, really, he just posted all his pictures on instagram, finding strangers he found particularly interesting and photographing them, more often than not taking down their usernames and gaining a few followers, a few new people to admire his works.

If you asked him, Minhyuk would have to admit that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing, and who the big photographers were these days, he often found himself flipping through photography magazines from years ago, following only his close friends on his accounts, and his little brother’s friends too, of course. 

It was safe to say that Lee Minhyuk had absolutely no idea who the top models were that year, or who was photographing them. 

And this is exactly how Lee Minhyuk found himself in a little bit of a situation after he made a trip to Seoul, after he didn’t manage to catch the instagram of the stranger that he had photographed, easily the nicest picture he had ever taken.

  
  


\--

  
  


“I’ll be back before 7, no need to worry Kihyun!” Minhyuk held his phone to his ear, avoiding eye contact with the lady across from him on the train, very pointedly staring at him, almost glaring because he had practically yelled into his phone.

_ “You better be, Min, you’re in charge of getting dinner for Kyun and I, and I think Jooheon’s staying for dinner too” _ Minhyuk nods, staring out the train window into the black of the tunnels

“Yah, of course. There’s no need to worry, I’ll bring food on my way home” Kihyun gives a little noise of affirmation over the phone, and after what seemed like way too long to convince his brother that everything was okay, Minhyuk hangs up his phone, putting it in the side of his camera bag before Kihyun decides to go on for longer, making sure that he was okay.

Minhyuk walks out of the station, wandering the streets of Seoul until he comes across a little laneway full of thrift store, small market stalls, and exactly what he was looking for, a bunch of people walking through with some of the nicest outfits Minhyuk had seen.

He gets his camera out, occasionally snapping a photo of a stranger as they walk past, sometimes stopping them to pose

“Is it okay if I take a photo of you, you look really cool?!” 

Minhyuk finds himself, hours later, slowly walking down a quiet road, notes full of people’s instagrams, his camera still in hand, looking for the perfect shot.

He finds the perfect shot in an absolutely beautiful man, squatting down, leaning up against a shop window, his reflection crisp enough that Minhyuk is able to photograph it with detail. The man’s black hair wavy, complimenting his soft features and his dark outfit, as he stares at the other side of the street blankly, as if he’s waiting for something or someone. 

Minhyuk brings his camera down, content that he’s captured the man, just as beautiful as he is in real life on his camera. He scrolls through the few pictures, and after zooming in to check he had the focus correct, Minhyuk fishes his phone out to go and grab the stranger’s instagram so that he can tag him in the pictures later.

Minhyuk makes to walk to the man, just as he gets up, bringing his phone up to his ear, nodding as he says something into the phone, walking off. Minhyuk finds himself standing in the spot the man was standing, watching as he disappears into a side street, probably never to be found again, checking the photo on his camera again, content that this would be a favourite of his friends.

Minhyuk makes it back before seven, just like Kihyun had asked, bags of Changkyun’s favourite chinese food ready for the three boys he knew he’d find at home. They devour the food just as fast as it had appeared in Minhyuk’s hands after he ordered it, and before he knows it, Minhyuk has his camera plugged into his laptop, editing his photos for the day.

At first Minhyuk thinks nothing of it, posting the picture of the mystery man alongside the photos of the other people who he managed to get the handles of. Of course he’s had a few photos blow up before, friends of the people pictured spread it on social medias, sometimes racking up at least 300 likes, but nothing quite like what he finds in the morning, checking his instagram.

The brown haired boy sits, curly hair still messed up by bed, glasses sitting funny on his face, scrolling through his phone aimlessly, still half asleep as he clicks into his instagram, not expecting at all what he sees. Of course sometimes his photos blow up a little, but not to the scale that Minhyuk finds on that morning.

And it wouldn’t be a typical morning in his house, if Changkyun wasn’t messaging him as soon as he sees that he’s online, screenshots of the photo of the mystery man, losing his entire cool.

**From: Changkyunnie**

**Dude have you seen this?**

**Minhyuk**

**Min**

**Look**

**[1 image attached]**

**[Image description: A screenshot of Minhyuk’s instagram, specifically the photo of the mystery man. There are 5.8K likes, 3K comments, Minhyuk’s follower count sits higher than the day before]**

**Did you see?**

**From: Minhyuk**

**I just saw**

**I’m wildin**

**Why did just that photo blow up?**

  
  


Minhyuk decides to investigate further, clicking into the comments, only to find thousands of people who have never interacted with any of his work before. Thousands of comments tagging the same person with little comments

‘Wow @thewonho_ looks so lovely here’

‘Wah have you seen this @thewonho_ ???’

‘Omo this is so amazing! @thewonho_’

Minhyuk would definitely admit that he’s a little confused at the sudden attention, but surely it was a good thing, and maybe the person being tagged was a manager or could get him some more jobs in the industry. He spends a few hours clicking into the accounts of his new followers, finding a few photography accounts scattered throughout the hundreds of random people, occasionally the same models popping up between the accounts. A nice surprise is The Chae Hyungwon, photographer extraordinaire popping up in the comments, and when Minhyuk clicks on his profile, he just about loses his cool when he sees the mini-celebrity follows his account, and isn’t in the recent influx of followers. He’s definitely confused, but he continues to scroll through his notifications.

Minhyuk finds himself scrolling through the influx of followers before curiosity takes over, willing him to click on the account that is tagged in nearly every comment.

To say this man was cute would be an understatement, the first photo on the guy’s feed a picture of his hair gently curled, hair falling over his forehead, forget-me-nots tucked into his curls, a few stuck to his lip gloss, into his earrings, and behind his ear. 

“Oh damn, he’s like  _ cute _ cute” Minhyuk mutters, scrolling through this guy’s feed, adoring the freckles that decorate his nose, the flowing silk clothing that he often wears, the way that his face just screams that he would be an amazing person. The man seems a little familiar to Minhyuk, but still being half-asleep, he clicks out of the man’s profile, not sure of where he’d seen him before ( _ probably on the front cover of literally every magazine, Changkyun later points out _ ), and Minhyuk goes on with his day, thoughts of the man’s soft face lingering in the back of his brain as he attempts to cook breakfast without disturbing his brothers.

\-- --

  
  
  


It wasn’t uncommon for Hoseok to have a morning shoot, Hyunwoo was a morning person so he tended to schedule everything before 11am, much to the disgust of Hyungwon, his regular photographer, and Minghao, his fellow model and stylist. It was uncommon, however, for Hoseok to get exactly 27 messages from Hyungwon  _ before _ Hoseok’s early shoot, all regarding the ridiculous amount of mentions he was getting on instagram, that he’d chosen to ignore in favour of a nap in Hyunwoo’s car.

“Seok-ah, are you going to respond to whoever is messaging you? Your phone has been buzzing like crazy” Hyunwoo says softly, the car rolling to a stop in front of the building where their shoots were booked for the day, Hoseok opens his eyes, glaring at the light, and his manager, before he grabs his phone from the center console, unlocking it to see a bunch of messages from Hyungwon.

**Direct Messages from @chaehyung1**

**Hoseok**

**Seok**

**Look at this post**

**Is this you?**

**This guy is like** **_good_ **

**Why didn’t you tell me you were working with him?**

**[Post attached: @leemin_kr]**

**Man you should repost this to your page, it’s so good!**

**Hello?**

**I don’t know this guy**

**But I do remember where that was taken**

**And I think that might be me?**

**Huh, I should ask this guy if I can repost it**

**It’s killer**

  
  


Hoseok gets out of Hyunwoo’s car, shutting the door behind him, before following the other man into the building, half paying attention to the path in front of him, nearly tripping into the elevator to the studio, half paying attention to the photograph on his phone.

It would be a lie if Hoseok said that he didn’t like how the photographer had captured him, how his outfit had come out in the picture (props to Minghao and his boyfriends for choosing the fit), but Hoseok clicks onto the photographer’s account, trailing behind Hyunwoo with half his concentration, and follows him, a reminder for himself to message the person to ask if he can repost the photo later.

“Ah, you’re here!” The overly bubbly voice of Soonyoung, one of Hoseok’s favourite photographers, comes from a room to the side of the hallway, and before Hoseok knows it, the black haired man with the crescent eyes is before him, blinding smile on show for the whole audience of Hyunwoo and Hoseok.

“Come on, come on, Hao is already here and we’ve got pretty much everything set up”

The bubbly man leads the two into a studio, exposed brick walls and massive windows on the side of the building, perfect to get the natural feeling to portraits that Hoseok always adored. The natural lighting went well with his image, the soft feeling of the light combating the harsh LED lights, and of course, Soonyoung always favoured a naturally lit portrait than having to use the big studio lights if he was working with someone so soft like Hoseok, and who was the model to fight with a world renowned photographer like The Hoshi?

Before he knows it, Minghao is talking nonsense about Jun and Wonwoo, recounting the way their cat had woken them all up by knocking a vase onto the bed, splashing them all with water and a bunch of carnations early on a Sunday morning. Hoseok finds himself nodding, smiling at his friend and laughing in all the right places as they get ready for the shoot, Minghao helping give the final touches to the soft pink button up that Hoseok wears, before giving him the final coat of lip gloss before sending him into the studio, at Soonyoung’s will.

\-- 

**Direct Message to @leemin_kr**

**Hi! I saw that you posted a photo of me**

**Sorry if it’s been blowing your notifications up!**

**I was just wondering if I would be able to repost it to my instagram feed?**

**I really love it!**

**Hey!!**

**Of course!**

**I was going to try to get your insta on the day but you ran off!**

**Haha I tend to do that**

**Always in a rush**

**Thanks for the permission! I’ll repost it after I finish the shoot I’m at right now!**

\-- --

Minhyuk stares at the wall of his bedroom, in shock, almost, at the fact that it was indeed the Wonho who he’d photographed, like the model that everyone had been tagging. He watches as his phone blows up with notifications as Wonho tags him in the post, and the followers roll in, the first few being avid fans or his manager, Minhyuk assumes, seeing that they come in mere seconds after the post goes up.

Minhyuk wasn’t expecting much after that, sure there were the few comments appear on some of his older works complimenting him, likes materialising everywhere, but that happens after who Minhyuk would say is a pretty big deal in the fashion world, in his completely uninformed opinion, reposts his work. 

Minhyuk mutes his notifications for likes and comments, leaving his dms open, not expecting much there, but almost the minute he clicks into his pinterest to scroll aimlessly through pictures, a message appears at the top of his screen from  _ The _ Chae Hyungwon

**Direct Message from @thechae_hw_**

**Hi! I really like your work, especially the photo you took of Wonho!**

**I was wondering if you would be interested in doing a shoot with us as a guest photographer?**

**Of course you’ll be paid**

**It could be a great opportunity for more people to see your work!**

Minhyuk’s not quite sure if he’s still alive, when he reads the messages, or if he’s just vividly hallucinating, so he screenshots the messages, and sends them to Kihyun

**From: KiKi**

**Dude what**

**No way**

**You gotta say yes!!**

**These guys are like** **_the shit_ **

**Like a big enough deal that I know Wonho**

**How did you not know Wonho**

**Are you even my brother**

**From: Minhyuk**

**Dang**

**I’m,,, not that into pop culture**

**You know that!**

**Although now that you mention it**

**I do remember you and Kyun talking about these guys**

**From: KiKi**

**You better say yes!**

**I’ll come to your room and fight you if you don’t**

**From: Minhyuk**

**Okey dokey then!**

**I’m doing it now!**

Minhyuk opens up the dm again, staring at the messages from Hyungwon, still shook, but he lets his fingers do the work, hoping that his brain doesn’t spit out something stupid.

But it does. Of course. Because would it be Minhyuk without saying something stupid?

**Direct Message with @thechae_hw_**

**[eyes emoji]**

**Of course??!**

**Man is that even a question**

**I’d love to**

**[eyes emoji]**

**Did you really just use that emoji?**

**Yes?**

**Good.**

**???**

**I’ll send you the details later, but for now I can tell you its a floral shoot**

**Very soft, natural tones, feels free to look at mine and Wonho’s pages for inspo**

**I can send you our normal stylist’s accounts too so that you can have an idea of what you want to do**

**I’ll let you do what you’d like, direct as you please**

**Am I dreaming?**

**Hyungwon is this a prank?**

**Nope, not a prank**

**You’re on the team now, my friend**

**Oh my god, I’ll see you at the shoot then!**

Minhyuk throws his phone onto the bed with a scream, opening up his bedroom door to sprint through the house, screeching at the top of his lungs, effectively scaring the everloving hell out of Kihyun, who was half asleep on the couch, watching some drama reruns. The orange haired man launches himself off the couch in pursuit of his loud brother, returning the screeches, and hoping that Changkyun wasn’t home to hear the chaos, following his brother into his room, watching as the brown haired man flops onto his bed, bouncing his phone onto the carpet, before kicking his legs around a bunch in his fit of excitement.

“You better have said yes, you little bitch” Kihyun says, half serious, but laughing at his brother’s reaction, reaching out to grab his phone off the floor, to put it somewhere that it was less likely to be broken.

“He wants to … with …. And he said …” Minhyuk mumbles, face in his duvet, still squirming with excitement, Kihyun, who got absolutely nothing of any sense from the man, sits down on the bed next to him, and rolls him over so that the brown haired boy is staring at the ceiling

“Say it again, I didn’t hear you”

“I  _ said, _ ” Minhyuk takes in a deep breath, twisting so he lays on his side, head propped up by his hand 

“He, being Hyungwon, wants me to do a shoot with him and Wonho, and he said I can do whatever I like with the shoot, the props will already be there and he’s sending me the other people’s accounts so I can see what I’m working with” 

The sentence comes out in the whole breath, Minhyuk speeding up as he loses breath, flopping back onto the bed as soon as he’s done, Kihyun smiling at him as he catches his breath.

“Damn, you really made it, huh?” Kihyun says, laughing a little in disbelief at his brother’s achievement, chest swelling with pride.

“You better than Changkyun for the camera again, or he’ll be on your tail forever”

“He’s already on my tail about the five dollars I borrow from him when he was 10” Minhyuk says, glaring through his wall into Changkyun’s room, where the boy was not, staying at Jooheon’s to finish up shoots for their classes.

“You’re right, give him the five dollars with a thank you written on it” Kihyun suggests, getting up from the bed to return to his spot on the couch

“I’ll order pizza to celebrate” Kihyun grins, shutting the door to Minhyuk’s room slowly

“We were getting pizza anyway!” Minhyuk yells, rolling over so that he can glare at Kihyun through the gap in the door

“Hey! Celebrate properly, you bastard!” He whines, and Kihyun becomes immediately glad that his brother wasn’t willing to use his high notes unless necessary, because he definitely would have screamed if he had the ability.

“No! Pizza or nothing!” Kihyun yells through the shut door

“You’re the worst, Yoo Kihyun! I’m disowning you! You’re not my brother anymore!” Kihyun laughs, hearing Minhyuk roll around on his bed like a two year old having a tantrum

“Can’t disown me! Our father would say otherwise!” Kihyun shouts back, walking back to the lounge room, returning to his place on the couch. Minhyuk whines something again, but Kihyun doesn’t hear, simply laughing because he knows it’s probably a complaint that they had different fathers, so there’s something he can disown him from.

  
  


\--

  
  


Minhyuk zips up his camera bag, swinging it over his shoulder before turning to Hyungwon with a smile, the tall man watching Hoseok and Hyunwoo help Minghao to roll up the giant sheet of paper they’d used as a backdrop.

“So, what do we have to do now?” Minhyuk asks, his excitement at being at his first professional shoot coming through in his tone, somehow containing his energy that would have him bouncing around the room at any given moment.

Hyungwon gives him a pat on the shoulder, and a soft smile, which takes Minhyuk’s breath away a little, because surely Hyungwon was also a model, you can’t be that lovely without someone hunting you down to do a photoshoot or two.

“You can help me take these flowers to the office storeroom if you’d like, you did a good job today though, you know that?” Hyungwon’s voice is soft as he walks over to the flowers, picking up the vases full of sunflowers and cherry blossoms, leaving Minhyuk to carry the vases of all the other little flowers they decorated Wonho’s body with.

“I’m pretty damn happy with how Seok turned out looking in your photos, and I think he was pretty impressed too! You’ve got the newbie touch, someone not corrupted by the new conventions yet, it’s refreshing”

Minhyuk feels his face turn red as he follows Hyungwon, holding the vases up higher than he should, just to cover his face with the flowers, to no avail though, because Hyungwon puts his flowers down, before turning around and taking the vases from Minhyuk’s arms.

“Oh my, don’t blush, seriously, you’ve got a good touch, don’t lose it”

“Surely I’m not that great! I just capture what’s in front of me” Minhyuk’s voice cracks a little, making him turn even more red as the two walk back into the studio, making Minghao raise an eyebrow at the two, which he quickly lowers when Hyungwon waves his hand and shakes his head.

“I wouldn’t have messaged you in the first place if your photos weren’t amazing, Minhyuk, you can’t deny that” Hyungwon laughs a little, wandering over to Hyunwoo and Hoseok, who are smiling at something that Hyunwoo had said, Hoseok’s face a little flushed.

-

The group decides to go for a late lunch after the shoot, Minghao leaving before they get to the little cafe that Hyungwon recommends, whisked away by two men who Minhyuk assumes are the mystery boyfriends he’d heard about, leaving just four to go to lunch together. 

The lunch turns into basically a dinner, the four falling into a natural conversation as if they had known each other for years, Hoseok making little off-handed comments about how much he enjoyed the photoshoot as he demolishes a slice of cake, mentioning how nice it was to have a new face around.

“You’re a really nice photographer to work with, I seriously wouldn’t complain if you wanted me to do some more shoots, just with you” Hoseok flashes his smile at Minhyuk, who turns beetroot red immediately, which makes Hoseok laugh, a sound that Minhyuk thinks he could never get tired of.

“Wonho, you know that it’s mostly how easy you are to direct from behind the camera right? You’re amazing” Minhyuk counters, watching the black haired man turn equally as red under his foundation

“You can call me Hoseok, no need for my other name, we’re not doing an interview or anything” Hoseok gives Minhyuk quite possibly the shyest grin he’s seen so far, and somehow, to the two of them, its not at all obvious that they’re both flirting like idiots, but to Hyunwoo and Hyungwon, they are painfully aware, and they are very pointedly trying to avoid looking at the two idiots.

Hyunwoo gives a little cough a while later, everyone falling back into conversation after Hoseok and Minhyuk had their fair share of flirting and exchanging info about their time in the industry, the other three look up to Hyunwoo very quickly, commanding their attention like the manager he is.

“Minhyuk, can I grab your phone number, that way it’ll be easier for us to contact you for future photoshoots and event photos” Minhyuk nods, fishing out his own phone to give to Hyunwoo as well, missing the glare that Hoseok throws to Hyunwoo, despite the man doing him a favour, probably under the illusion that Hyunwoo was trying to steal the man that he was interested in.

They exchange numbers quickly, and almost fall back into their normal rhythm, when Minhyuk’s phone rings, Changkyun’s name appearing on the screen, a selfie of all three brothers with their faces squashed together, Changkyun in the middle, crushed by his older brothers. All the other guys eyes fall to the phone, looking at the screen for the single second before Minhyuk picks it up.

“Yah, what’s up Kyunnie” Minhyuk says, cupping his hand around his phone to direct his voice to the speaker.

_ “Hi Hyung, do you want me to get you something for dinner? Jooheon and I are at the Thai place near the train station”  _ Minhyuk smiles unconsciously, glad that his little brother had thought of him while getting dinner, despite him being out for the day

“Just get me whatever Ki’s having, alright? And if he’s got awful taste I’ll have whatever Jooheon’s having”

_ “Yep, cool cool, are you going to be home soon or do you want me to put it in the fridge for you?” _ Minhyuk can hear Jooheon in the background, prompting Changkyun to ask Minhyuk questions, slightly muffled as if he has his face stuffed into a pillow, or Changkyun’s shoulder, more likely

“Um, I should be home in like an hour to an hour and a half, I’m not too far from home but you know how the subway is” Changkyun makes a noise of affirmation, and Minhyuk can hear Jooheon reciting their order to himself, confirming in his head what the other guys wanted before he actually went to order it.

“Do you want me to send you money for dinner or shall I just repay you with my love and cooking?” Minhyuk jokes, laughing a little when he hears his brother groan in complaint

_ “I don’t need your love, just your cooking is enough, or you can pay me back that five dollars you owe me” _ Changkyun cracks up a little at his own grudge from years ago, even though Minhyuk paid him back many, many times

“Yah, Im Changkyun, appreciate my love, you brat, why aren’t you more like Kihyun? At least he’ll accept it”

_ “Because I’ve got Jooheon, and he’s enough for me” _

_ “Yah! Is that a good or a bad thing?”  _ Jooheon protests, obviously back to his position of basically having his face pressed against the phone

_ “It’s good!” _

“Jooheon, don’t kill your boyfriend, I’ll be home soon” Minhyuk holds his phone to his mouth, and before Changkyun has a chance to protest anymore, he ends the call, placing his phone down on the table before looking up at the others around the table, Hyungwon and Hyunwoo deep in conversation, and Hoseok looking at him with a small pout.

“Who’s Im Changkyun?” Hoseok asks, looking at Minhyuk’s phone with a frown, before looking at Minhyuk with his puppy-dog eyes

“My little brother, he’s only my half brother, on my dad’s side, but my other brother, Kihyun and I live with the little shit” Hoseok nods, his pout disappearing pretty quickly, turning into a smile

“How old are your brothers?” Hoseok asks gently, seeming genuinely interested, bringing his hand up so that he can rest his chin on it, his big eyes staring at Minhyuk with all the affection in the world

“Kyunnie is 23, and Kihyunnie is 25, he’s only younger by a few weeks though. We’ve only got the same dad by genetics though, we’re not twins, even though we grew up like twins” Hoseok nods, mentally taking down the details of Minhyuk’s family, even though it was a little bit of a mess

“Wait, so how are you two so close in age then? I’m confused”

“Same dad, different mums, but my birth mum adopted Kihyun after some stuff happened, and he kept his mother’s family name through the whole process.” Hoseok speeds his nod up, pieces clicking into place in his brain, Minhyuk watching with mild amusement on his face.

“Ah okay, I think I’ve got it now” Minhyuk flashes a grin at Hoseok

“Wait, didn’t you say that you’ll be home soon? Do you have to go?” Hoseok asks, looking a little disappointed that the photographer was going so soon (see: a whole 6 hours after their shoot had started) 

“Yeah, I should get going now” Minhyuk stacks his mug on his plate, pushing it into the center of the table, before grabbing his camera bag and standing up, pushing his chair into place. The other three get up from their chairs, waving to Minhyuk, wishing him goodbye as he makes his way out the door

“Get home safe Minhyuk, thanks for coming along today!” Hyungwon flashes a massive grin, which Hyunwoo mirrors, Hoseok just staring at Minhyuk softly

“Travel well! Enjoy whatever your brother is getting you for dinner!” Hoseok waves, his voice still a little bubbly despite the evidence that he was definitely tired.

“See you guys another time!” Minhyuk says over his shoulder, before making his exit, walking down the streets to the subway station.

\--

  
  


When Minhyuk gets home, both of his brothers and Jooheon are home, sitting around their little table in the lounge room, stuffing their faces with the Thai food that Changkyun and Jooheon had bought. When Minhyuk unlocks the door, stepping into the apartment, the three boys inside all give a quick “Hi Hyung!” muffled by the food in their mouths, attention more on what they were eating than who was coming home.

Minhyuk slides his shoes off, before placing his camera bag down on the shoe rack, reasoning with himself that he’d just put it in his room later, knowing full well that he’d probably go to sleep, forgetting about its existence. He pads his way to the lounge room, Jooheon and Changkyun waving hello to him, Kihyun with his back turned, makes a little noise of hello, too busy putting noodles into his mouth.

“We got you what I’m having, it’s in the bag here, and there’s cutlery all here for you too” Jooheon speaks up, flashing his signature Honey Grin and pointing to the bag in question while Minhyuk makes his way to the empty spot at the table

“How was the shoot?” Kihyun speaks through his mouthful of food, his hand covering his mouth so that the others can avoid seeing his chewed dinner (although he’d have to admit he’d done that on purpose, more than once).

“It was really nice! Hoseok was so lovely, and everyone else working there was more than amazing” Minhyuk falls into a ramble easy enough, telling the younger three every single detail of his day.

“Show us the previews later, I wanna see how this Wonho cracks up to be, especially since I know that your photography only shows the best of someone” Changkyun speaks up between mouthfuls, giving Minhyuk the ‘I’m the youngest, give me what I ask for’ face.

“Can confirm, he’s cute” Kihyun says softly, a smirk on his face as he stares down Minhyuk, who points his fork at the three as if he was going to stab them if they came too close.

“Hey, he’s off limits for you three, hands off” Minhyuk stares pointedly at Kihyun with the fork, making to jab it at him, when his phone rings, making the whole table vibrate.

[Unknown Number] shows on the screen and Minhyuk stares at it for a second, not sure whether it was going to be a prank call or not

“Kihyun you answer it for me” Minhyuk says, pushing the phone into the middle of the table, but Jooheon beats Kihyun to it, answering the call and bringing it to his ear, Changkyun leaning in to hear the call too

“Hello? This is Jooheon! Who is this?” Everyone in the room falls silent as the muffled voice comes through the receiver

_ “Hi Jooheony, can you pass the phone to your boyfriend’s brother please? I need to talk to him” _ Jooheon frowns, listening to the unfamiliar voice

“But who is it though?” Jooheon counters, just being extra annoying because he can

_ “It’s Hoseok, Min doesn’t know I’m calling but I need to speak to him please” _ Changkyun, ear pressed against the phone, takes the phone from Jooheon’s hand

“Give us a second Mister Wonho, sir” Minhyuk hears Hoseok’s loud laugh on the other end of the phone as Changkyun slides the phone across the table, knocking Minhyuk’s food container in the process, earning a glare from the orange haired boy. Minhyuk picks up the phone and holds it to his ear, smiling a little when he hears Hoseok’s laugh on the line, Changkyun raising his eyebrow with a smirk on his face

“Oh shut up Changkyun, I’m going to stand in the hallway where you can’t eavesdrop, you little shit” Hoseok laughs in Minhyuk’s ear at the comment, as the brown haired boy stands up from the table, walking into the hallway, closer to his bedroom than the lounge room to make sure that Changkyun can’t hear what Hoseok was saying.

“Hi, I’m alone now, what’s up?”

_ “Hyunwoo played ultimate wingman and put your number in my phone for me, and told me to get off my ass and see someone I like instead of putting all my effort into my work” _ Minhyuk lets out a little giggle, Hoseok pausing for a second just to listen, before he starts speaking again, voice soft from exhaustion

_ “So, I wanted to know, do you want to go for lunch tomorrow? It doesn’t have to be a date if you don’t want it to be”  _

The line falls silent as Minhyuk contemplates if what he was hearing was real, but it confirms it for him when he hears the muffled sound of Hoseok yawning on the other end of the line, obviously exhausted from the shoot and whatever he did when he got home

“I’d like that, Hoseok” Hoseok lets out a little surprised noise on the other end of the line, making Minhyuk burst out into a stupid grin

“The date, that is, text me where we’re meeting, okay?”

_ “Really?!”  _ From the ridiculous noises that Minhyuk hears over the phone, he assumes that Hoseok is losing his entire cool at home, probably kicking around on his bed like a dumbass, just like the day that Hyungwon had offered him the job.

“Yes, really, Hoseok-ah, I’d really,  _ really  _ like to go to lunch with you” Minhyuk can feel his cheeks start to burn, glad that he’d moved to the hallway because he’s grinning like an idiot

_ “Okay,, Okay,” _ Hoseok takes in a really deep breath, trying to calm himself down enough to speak properly  _ “Oh wow I really wasn’t expecting you to say yes to the date” _

“Hoseok, you’re a literal bunny in human form, there is absolutely nothing to not like about you, I think even Minghao would go on a date with you if you asked” Minhyuk giggle softly, and he can hear Hoseok restraining a squeal on the other end of the line

_ “You called me Hoseok-ah, you can just call me Seokkie if you’d really like” _

“Okay Seokkie, I’m gonna let you finish your freak out now, and I’m going to finish my dinner” Hoseok hums over the phone

“Rest well Seokkie, I’ll see you at our lunch date”

_ “It’s a date” _

“Yes, it is” Minhyuk says, making his tone sing-songy just for Hoseok

_ “Goodnight Min, wait can I call you Minnie? Is that okay?” _

“Yes, it’s absolutely fine Seokkie”

_ “Okay, goodnight Minnie”  _ Hoseok’s voice fades out, as if he is on the edge of sleep, fighting it off to talk to Minhyuk

“Goodnight” Minhyuk ends the call, walking back into the lounge room to three sets of expectant eyes, waiting for an explanation of the bits and pieces that they had overheard

“So?” Changkyun asks, looking at his hyung like he was about to get the best story of the year

“I think Hoseok just asked me on a date? And I said yes? And he asked me to call him Seokkie?” Minhyuk puts his phone back on the table, sitting cross legged in front of his food once more

“Oh my god that’s more romantic than Kyun when he asked me out” Jooheon stage whispers across the table, earning a light smack and a glare from Changkyun

“Bitch, that’s because I thought you’d hate me, Mister ‘I look like I’m going to murder someone at any second but I’m a massive baby’” Jooheon lets out a laugh, as if he’d just gotten away with petty theft

“So, you’re on track to get a model boyfriend, way to go Min” Kihyun claps his brother’s shoulder, laughing a little, but seeming genuinely happy for the elder

“I still can’t believe Kyun beat us both to getting a boyfriend, but whatever I guess, I’m sure that Hoseok is a cutie, going by his photos and the way that you’re literally about to ping off the walls.”

Changkyun lets out his evil laugh, once again, watching him beat his brothers to big life events, and thinking it was the best thing in the world. Jooheon smiles at the younger, affection in his gaze so sickening that the other two avoid looking in their direction for a few seconds, burning holes into their food with the intensity of how much they were trying not to look at the couple. 

“You got basically a second little brother, I think Jooheon lives here at this point” Changkyun grins, laughing at the blonde sitting next to him

“Don’t you have your own house? And don’t you pay rent for that house?” Jooheon gives a little nervous laugh at the question, thinking about how much money he was spending on the house he barely spent any time in.

The four men fall into their usual pattern of banter easily, Changkyun teasing his older brothers, only to get the occasional whack over the back of the head with Minhyuk’s fork, the men dissolving into laughter. Minhyuk ditches first, putting his leftovers in the fridge, before trudging off to his room, somehow remembering to grab his camera from by the front door.

In his state of exhaustion, Minhyuk plugs his camera into his laptop to click through his shots from the day, scrolling aimlessly through them to see if there was anything that caught his eye, landing eventually on one of his favourites. When Minghao had suggested that Hoseok be dressed in all yellow against the peach coloured backdrop, Minhyuk was unsure at first, not familiar with studio setups, but he let the Chinese man do as he would, being a stylist he definitely had an eye for it.

The photo shows about half of Hoseok’s torso, the black haired man lounging against the white pedestal behind him, his face soft, small pink blossoms scattered through the waves of his hair. The photo in itself was lovely, the composition complimenting the gentleness of Hoseok’s face, but the way that a small daisy rests in Hoseok’s naturally pouty lips really makes it something else.

Minhyuk stares at the photo for a second, contemplating editing it to bring out the glossiness of Hoseok’s lips, but decides against it after a second, letting Hoseok’s completely natural beauty shine through (even though he later decides to add a small scattering of freckles over the pale skin on Hoseok’s nose). After some contemplating of the other photos he’d taken through the day, hundreds and hundreds of images, Minhyuk opens up his instagram, clicking on Hoseok’s instagram and going to their direct messages

**Direct Message with @thewonho_**

**Hey Seokkie**

**Thought you’d like to see this preview from today**

**I don’t think I’ll have to do nearly any editing to it**

**[1 image attached]**

**[Image Description: Hoseok lounging against the pedestal, wearing a yellow silk button up, pink blossoms in his hair, daisy resting between his lips.**

**Oh wow**

**You captured that really well**

**Talk about the gold of new photographers!**

**I really love that~**

**Ah don’t flatter me too much!**

**It’s probably my favourite photo so far tho!**

**You’ll have to show me more of the previews at our lunch date**

**Come to the cafe we went to today on Thursday!**

**I’ll be there at 11am**

**My treat so don’t you dare try to pay for the food**

**Really?!**

**Of course I’ll bring the previews!** **  
** **I’ll see you Thursday Seokkie**

**I look forward to it Minnie~**

**See you then~**

  
  


\-- --

  
  
  


The warm light of spring comes through the sheer curtains of their apartment, hitting Minhyuk and Hoseok’s faces, warming up their intertwined bodies, the silence of the apartment welcoming Minhyuk back into the realm of the conscious after their exhausting morning schedule. Minhyuk lays still at first, eyes still shut, hoping that he’d be able to nap just a little bit longer, but his body and the sun say otherwise, drawing him out of sleep much faster than he’d like. The brunette cracks his eyes open slowly, blinking at the sunlight in his eyes, glaring at the open window and the afternoon sun, before he turns to stuff his face into Hoseok’s chest.

It turns out, however, that Hoseok had pulled Minhyuk higher up on his chest in his sleep, so Minhyuk stuffs his face into Hoseok’s cheek instead of his chest, making the elder’s nose twitch in his sleep. Minhyuk stops moving for a second, waiting to see if Hoseok was going to wake up from the sudden attack of his boyfriend, but much to Minhyuk’s relief, the black haired man hums in his sleep, pushing his face into the side of Minhyuk’s, pulling his closer to his chest. Minhyuk lets out the breath he was holding, bringing the hand that wasn’t trapped under the muscular body in front of him up to Hoseok’s messy hair, running his fingers through the locks, watching with amusement as his boyfriend leans into the touch, visibly enjoying the mini-massage despite being asleep.

Their schedules had been jam packed for the last week, Hoseok’s modelling had started to get way more attention, modelling for Elle on the weekend with Minghao, and working on a few shoots for Soonyoung’s new magazine with his friends Seungcheol and Jihoon, all with the both of them trailing along to everything, even if only one of them was needed for the project. Sure they had become a package deal after the first few shoots together, but no one complained, because they got fresh faces in the industry, and Hoseok got exposed to the realm of basically 3 new brothers as well as his gangly boyfriend.

The demand for the couple had become exhausting, so Hyunwoo helped move shoots around so that they had a few days free in the middle of the week, the exact reason why they were currently enjoying a nice long nap on their couch instead of rushing to eat a light lunch and move to the next location. 

Hoseok could sleep through the end of the world, if you asked Minhyuk, the black haired man simply moving closer to Minhyuk’s accidental slaps, putting his strong hand on top of the younger’s delicate fingers, intertwining them and shifting into the touch. Everyone who had seen him take a nap in between shoots was convinced you could punch him lightly in his sleep and he’d just cuddle your arm instead of waking up, not that anyone was willing to try though, not with the threat of the strength in the body of the gentle man.

Minhyuk breathes in the smell of his boyfriend, enjoying the feeling of Hoseok’s strong arms wrapped securely around his middle, holding him as close to his body as humanly possible. It was safe, and it was home, something that Minhyuk hadn’t even realised that he’d found until he’d moved into Hoseok’s apartment, and woken up in the middle of the night in a panic, only to be immediately calmed when Hoseok reached out a gentle hand, brushing his cheek and pulling the brunette into his chest for a hug until he fell back asleep.

Hoseok was home, and home is best enjoyed with love for everything about it. From Hoseok’s little nose twitches when he eats something too spicy, to the way that he scoffs his ramen like it’s his final day on earth, Minhyuk finds he loves every little bit about Hoseok, and he’s convinced there will never be another person so kind and loving in his life for the whole of eternity. There may be days where Hoseok is sure that Minhyuk is with him only for his body, the well defined muscles under his skin, but Minhyuk always assures him, even if he didn’t have them, even if he was as delicate as Hyungwon, he would still choose Hoseok over everyone. 

Minhyuk wouldn’t take it any other way, because underneath his skin, there was the most kind person to exist, the person who made sure to take Minhyuk to the bedroom when he was exhausted, help him into the warm shower to make sure that he wasn’t going to feel like death in the morning. Hoseok was the person who got up before Minhyuk’s alarm, silently switching it off so he could surprise his boyfriend with pancakes before a photoshoot, letting him sleep in for just a little bit longer, he was the man that Minhyuk fell for the moment that he had seen him leaning against the shop window, and again on their first shoot, and again when they held hands shyly at the back of the cafe (not without a whoop from Wonwoo, who was picking up coffee for Minghao and just happened to come across the couple).

Minhyuk shuts his eyes and twists to face his sleeping boyfriend, listening to all his little breaths, the sounds of the traffic outside, enjoying the feeling of Hoseok’s warmth enveloping his own. The brunette opens his eyes, giving the wall of his apartment a quick scan, eyes landing on the stretched canvas above the television, an anniversary gift for Hoseok, Minhyuk had gotten the first photo he’d ever taken of Hoseok enlarged, printed as a surprise, and delivered to a shoot they were working on together.

If you asked Hoseok, he would deny the fact that he cried as soon as he unwrapped it, ruining his makeup, bawling like a baby before crushing Minhyuk in a hug, but if you asked Minhyuk, he’d be more than happy to tell you that Hoseok had also cried when they got home, and when they hung it up, and every single time that he saw the photo for a solid week. It was lovely, really, it was something so significant to them that even Hyungwon teared up a little when he saw the portrait being unwrapped, denying it to the couple’s faces, but softly whispering to Hyunwoo later ‘They’re so cute’.

Minhyuk stares at every detail of the portrait, committing it to memory before he turns to the sleeping Hoseok, running his hand across the elder’s face, accidentally bringing him out of sleep, with a quick breath, as if he had just gotten the fright of his life. The elder hums, stretching out his legs, body shaking a little at the stretch of his back, before he opens his eyes slowly to smile at the brunette in his arms

“Hi there” Hoseok whispers, voice husky from sleep, Minhyuk’s favourite sound.

“Hello my love” Minhyuk whispers back, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on Hoseok’s lips, pulling back only enough that he can stare into the deep caramel eyes of his boyfriend. Minhyuk only gets to escape for a second, as Hoseok moves his arm from Minhyuk’s waist to the back of his head, softly pulling Minhyuk back to his lips, placing dozens of pecks against the younger’s lips, pouting when Minhyuk pulls away again, smirking at his boyfriend’s complaint.

“Be patient, Seokkie, you gonna stop me from taking in your gorgeous face?”

Hoseok contemplates it for a second before shaking his head ever so slighting, bringing his hand to caress the side of Minhyuk’s face, thumb coming to a stand-still, resting on Minhyuk’s soft lips

“Look at you, you absolute beauty” Hoseok whispers, as if afraid to break the comfortable silence in their apartment

“You’re even pretty with your face puffy from our ramen, you should be the one on the other side of the camera if you ask me” Hoseok brushes his fingers along Minhyuk’s cheekbone, following his hand with his eyes, soaking in every single detail about the brunette’s face, before looking up to meet his eyes.

“God, I am so lucky that we found each other”

“You’re lucky I found you in a street and took a photo of you before you ran off, don’t you mean?” Minhyuk smirks, taunting Hoseok, knowing that he has the upper hand in this argument alone, just because he had in fact discovered Hoseok without the help of anyone else.

“Oh shut up, you little devil” Hoseok laughs, bringing their lips together once more, exchanging soft kisses in the sunshine, for what feels like an eternity. They eventually pull back, Minhyuk resting his head in the crook of Hoseok’s neck, snuggling into the strong arms of the elder, Hoseok holding him close as if he’ll make a runner any second.

“Hey Seokkie” Minhyuk whispers, sounding almost unsure to break the silence, waiting for Hoseok to hum in response, before he speaks again

“I love you, so much”

“Even if I was tiny? Even if I couldn’t carry you to bed?” Hoseok asks, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it a thousand times over

“In any lifetime, I’d find you, and I’d still love you for eternity” Minhyuk says, turning his head to press a light kiss to Hoseok’s jaw

“I love you too Minhyuk, always” Hoseok says, voice thick with affection, his chest almost bursting with how much he cares for the man in his arms

“No matter what lifetime, to the end of the earth I would always find you” Hoseok turns his head to look at the brunette, who is staring into his eyes with wide eyes, glistening with tears

“Why are you so lovely? Who allowed you to do that?” Minhyuk says, laughing softly

“I’m gonna cry because of you, you big soft baby” 

“You cry every time I say it you big softie,” Hoseok leans forward to place a kiss on Minhyuk’s forehead, punctuating his sentence

“I really love you, so much, don’t forget that, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fluff-fest! It was really nice to write since I've had a few weeks off work and I constantly crave affection
> 
> Let me know how this fic made you feel by leaving a comment, kudos, or by screeching at me on twitter @renjunsrey (where you're likely to see me having a gay meltdown at 2am over Jooheon, as per usual)
> 
> I hope you have a lovely week ahead of you! See you soon!


End file.
